


Newt x31

by bloodycounting



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newt_tober, minewt, minewtmas, nalby - Freeform, newt_tober2020, newtmas - Freeform, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycounting/pseuds/bloodycounting
Summary: My contributions to #newt_tober2020 by @/NeddTar on Twitter!Basically a short oneshot for every day of October based on prompts just for Newt! Because we love him and he deserves it!Additional tags are in the notes before every chapter!
Relationships: Alby & Newt (Maze Runner), Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. "Hello", October 1st

It was already late at night (midnight or one o’clock, he was about to go to bed) when Newt left his bathroom, turning the lights off and making his way through the hallway of his small flat to his bedroom. He really needed to sleep soon, when he wanted to avoid looking and feeling like a total tired wreck the next morning. He had to get up at 7, his alarm would go off at 6:30 and- “Bloody hell!”, Newt burst out and flinched back, thinking he had seen someone, a stranger standing in the hallway right in front of him. When his fatigue-fogged brain caught up with what had just happened, he started laughing, slightly embarrassed, but very relieved.  
A mirror. He had hung a mirror in his hallway the previous day. A tall one, in which he could see himself from head to toe, he thought it was practical for when he wanted to check his outfit in the morning or whenever he went outside. That functional benefit had now caused his near heart attack at 1 in the morning.  
“Well, hello there”, he went up to the mirror, still chuckling. “Almost scared myself to death here, didn't think I looked that hideous, do I?” He brushed through his blond, wavy hair, tucking it behind his ear. He really liked the length it had now. A little longer than chin-length, not quite long enough to put it in a little ponytail but he could pull off the half-up-half-down-hairstyle really well.  
He shot a look into his own brown eyes, then slowly letting them travel down his tall, slim figure. Passing his slightly muscular arms, he smiled proudly at himself. His training was beginning to pay off.  
He looked back into his face, still smiling. No, he didn't think he was hideous at all. He actually really liked how he looked.  
“Goodnight then, you handsome man. Oh god” Still grinning but marginally cringing at what he had said, Newt turned the hallway lights off, heading to his bed without any diversions  
this time.


	2. "Cook", October 2nd

Newt had always thought of himself as an okay, if not a mediocre or even a good cook. But that high opinion that he had of himself changed rapidly, as he was looking at the chaos that was unfolding right in front of his eyes. All he wanted was to prepare a nice dinner for himself and his date. He just wanted them to have a lovely evening in private and he really wanted it to be good because he actually liked his date.   
But now nothing was going according to his plan. He hadn’t even wanted to cook anything fancy, just a lasagna and chocolate pudding for dessert, it was all going nicely but then suddenly too many things had happened at the same time.   
Newt was peacefully cutting vegetables for a little salad, he decided on making last minute and apparently he wasn’t paying close enough attention to the other things he had on the stove, because the milk for his pudding boiled over. Newt had knocked over the cutting board he was working on, out of shock, scattering everything that was previously on it on his kitchen floor and cutting his finger in the process on accident. As he was on his way to the sink to let cold water run over the cut, shouting out every curse he knew, the lasagna sauce, that was still on the stove, started to smell burned and Newt was just giving up at this point.   
As he was standing in his messy kitchen, hitting his head repeatedly against the cupboard over the sink softly, the cold water still running over his finger, the sauce burning away on the stove, the doorbell rang. Newt sighed and turned off the tab. “Guess, we’re having pizza tonight,” he mumbled to himself as he was leaving the kitchen to open the door.


	3. "Bonfire", October 3rd

Usually, social gatherings weren’t really Newt’s ideal idea of a fun freetime activity, especially when alcohol was involved, he liked to avoid them. But today he made an exception. He usually also didn't like to make exceptions but it was one of his friends who had asked him to come and it was her 18th birthday, they would celebrate outside, making a little bonfire, just a few friends having fun, nothing big, also they were kinda trying to date. At least she was trying to date him. He just desperately tried to enjoy it.   
Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with her, she was his friend after all. It was just the girl part that threw him off a bit.  
“Newt! I’m so glad you could make it!” Newt smiled, gently hugging the smaller girl back. “Of course I did. Happy birthday.” He pulled back and smiled at her, his hands still on her shoulders. “I brought marshmallows. For later, maybe. If you want. And if we’re sober enough.” She beamed at him. “Newt, that's such a good idea! So considerate of you! Thank you!” She took the tote bag Newt was offering her, which contained three packets of marshmallows and also a gift card for a shop that sold scented candles of which Newt knew, the girl loved.   
“Newt, hey!” Newt turned his head and was immediately greeted by a tight hug which he instantly returned. “Alby!” “So good to see you, man” The two boys hugged for a little longer until they seperated and grinned at each other. The girl had already moved on to greet another one of her friends arriving but Newt was okay with that. He was so happy to see Alby. “Newt, get a drink! It’s been so long” Newt nodded and accepted the cup Alby was offering him. “Too long...when was the last time we really talked?” He took a sip of the unknown drink in his hands and made a face at the taste. Alby laughed at the sight of that. “Thomas brought what was left from his sister’s birthday a month ago. She is friends with Gally and Thomas just doesn’t think that far” Newt’s face twisted even more at that explanation. “So that means, if I want to get drunk today, it’s Gally’s piss that's getting me there? Wonderful.” Alby laughed again and put an arm around Newt’s shoulders. “I’m so glad to have you back” 

They sat by the fire, an already half empty packet of marshmallows between them. It had already gotten dark while they updated each other on their lifes. Newt had given up on wanting to get drunk, the taste of the alcohol, which was a product of a weird hobby Gally, a former student of the same highschool, Newt and his friends currently still attended, had, was just too bad.   
“So, Newt” Newt popped a marshmallow into his mouth and looked at Alby who turned to face him more and took a sip of his drink. He was obviously more used to the bad taste than Newt. “I’ve heard some rumors about you and the birthday girl” Alby grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Newt sighed. Suddenly, the drink didn’t seem so bad anymore. He wasn’t sure if he felt ready to talk about it yet. “Well, did you” It didn’t sound like a question, more like a statement. “Oh yeah, I did. So is it true? You finally got yourself a girlfriend?” Alby was still grinning and looked at Newt who looked now across the bonfire absentmindedly, to the girl he so desperately tried to like as a girlfriend. It made so much sense. They had met when she transferred schools to his highschool at the beginning of the school year and they clicked instantly. Their connection was just there from day one. They laughed about the same things, disliked similar things and their taste in music was nearly identical. Their connection got even stronger and deeper over the year and it was pretty obvious that the girl liked Newt more than a friend and people thought Newt felt the same for her, everyone was just pretty much waiting for them to get together. It made so much sense. Then why didn’t Newt like her back? He sighed again and looked up at the stars, which were starting to glow, like a bunch of little fireflies.   
“Alby, I-” His voice cracked and he stopped talking to take a deep breath and start again. He knew. And he had given up fighting it. He had admitted it to himself two weeks ago. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke again.  
“Alby, I think, I’m gay”  
Silence.   
Newt tore his gaze from the night sky to look at his best friend. At the same time, Alby turned his head to look at him and search for his eyes with his own. They looked friendly, like most of the time. Friendly, accepting and full of the love and trust, that they had built over the past years. Alby put out his hand and squeezed Newt’s knee reassuringly. It was a silent promise. I’m here for you.  
Newt knew all along. Alby would understand.   
So he put his hand over Alby’s which was still resting on his knee and looked back into the flames of the bonfire.


	4. "Sleep", October 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWTMAS CUTENESS

“Your hair is so soft” Tender words, quietly whispered into his ear, fingers delicately roaming through his hair. Newt smiled softly and opened his eyes just a little bit to take a look at the boy lying so close to him. He chuckled, his voice still a little bit hoarse from the sleepy state he was in. “And your voice sounds so sexy, god,” Thomas said a little louder this time but the tenderness he laid into his words didn’t disappear. Newt chuckled again. “Just call me Newt.” Thomas laughed quietly. “Arrogant prick,” he mumbled lovingly and nuzzled into Newt’s neck who just grinned and put his arms around Thomas to pull him even closer.   
Newt cleared his throat but his voice still sounded rougher than usual. “Did you sleep well, Tommy?,” he asked, sliding a hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and letting it rest on his back, drawing small circles with his thumb. Thomas let out a pleased sigh. “Yeah”   
He was laying on his stomach, halfway on Newt’s side, his head resting on Newt’s left shoulder, their legs tangled. The hand slowly caressing the skin under Thomas’ shirt was Newt’s left, his right hand was playing with the fingers of his boyfriend’s left, which was calmly resting on Newt’s chest.   
Newt looked at the ceiling and felt content. It was around 7:30, the early morning gloom was still surrounding them like a light gray, silky blanket. Newt looked at the ceiling and felt content.


	5. "Knife", October 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // newt's death , kinda heavy , a little sad , afterlife au but like ??? , it was an attempt
> 
> for nin

Newt didn’t know where he was after the light went out.   
He was conscious, yet unconscious, remembered nothing, yet all of it, felt nothing, yet everything at once.   
What happened?   
Slowly, it dawned on him, it wasn’t really a real memory, but a vague feeling that told him what had happened.   
He remembered Minho, embracing him in a tight hug. He remembered Gally, saving them at the last possible minute and remembered them running, to get him the serum. He remembered Thomas, Tommy, holding him, begging him to just hang on for another minute.   
He remembered the knife.  
Newt realized that this was probably what death was like. He had no body, no real thoughts, just a presence and knowledge, floating through a timeless space.   
There were other presences around him, he sensed them, some strange ones he didn’t recognize and some that felt vaguely familiar.   
But one of them felt special. It radiated a calm energy, Newt immediately felt drawn to. He ached to get closer, just like coming home after a stressful day.   
He felt the presence nearing him, they moved towards each other like magnets being let loose and sliding against one another, clinging together after they found their counterpole.   
And suddenly a wave of contentment broke over Newt, washing away the uneasiness that had been in the background of his being up to that point.   
He knew who it was.  
Alby.  
And it really felt like coming home.


	6. "Garden", October 6th

His mum’s garden had always been Newt’s favorite place in the whole world. Every time he sat on one of the rickety old garden chairs that had been there forever, probably even ten years before he was born actually, he just felt at peace. He could sit there for hours, with a cup of tea, looking at his mother’s flowerbeds and vegetable patches, watching birds or simply enjoying the sun on his face.  
This garden had seen him at every stage of his life. Many important moments, happy and sad ones.  
He was told that he made his first steps right there on the small patio.  
There was a sandbox he played in, under one of the three apple trees. It was still there. His little niece was now playing in it, her delighted laughs and squeals sounding over to Newt, completely lost in his thoughts, laying in a hammock, stretched between the two other apple trees.  
Right over there, on the small bench behind the old tool shed, he had his first kiss. He smiled at the memory. It had been an awful kiss, wet and uncoordinated, they didn’t really know what they were doing but he treasured the happiness, the giddy nervousness he felt.  
“Whatcha doin’?”  
Newt opened his eyes and immediately squinted, as the sun was shining directly into his face. He was able to make out Thomas’ lanky but still quite muscular figure against the bright light.  
“Just thinking” He smiled at his boyfriend and was rewarded with the sweetest smile back.  
“Slide over honey, i’m gonna think with you” Newt laughed but Thomas was already putting his knee in the hammock, resting his hands next to Newt, one on each side, searching for balance. Newt instantly reached for his arms to help stabilize him. “Be careful, Tommy!,” he laughed out and put one hand from Thomas’ arm around his waist for better support. Thomas carefully pulled his other leg up from the ground to the hammock and let himself drop down next to Newt. The hammock swung a little back and forth and Thomas grinned proudly at him for not hauling both of them to the ground. Newt’s laughter slowly fell quieter, down to a small chuckle, as he was pulling Thomas closer to press a kiss to his temple. “You’re a dork, Tommy”  
Thomas wriggled a little bit to get more comfortable, threw one leg over Newt’s, took his free hand and placed a small peck on his knuckles. “Your dork”  
Newt watched Thomas with a small smile on his lips. This felt so right.  
Suddenly a wave of love and admiration hit him, washed over him and left him with an insane amount of happiness. He looked at Thomas, who was still holding his hand in both of his, playing with his fingers, studying it like it was the most beautiful piece of art and Newt realized then and there how lucky he was.  
He slowly slid forward with his upper body, his fingers on Thomas’ waist balling into a fist, slightly tearing at the fabric of his shirt.  
Thomas looked up from his fiddling so Newt could see his beautiful green eyes and get lost in them, just as he did so many times before.  
Thomas smiled lovingly and tangled their fingers together, using his free hand to caress Newt’s cheek, as he also leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
Both smiled after the short contact, their eyes still closed, letting themselves get consumed by the sheer bliss, the presence of each other caused in them.  
Their lips collided again, still gentle, but longer this time, moving against one another delicately until Newt broke their kiss and placed his forehead against Thomas’.  
“I love you so much”  
Thomas smiled and connected their lips again for a tender moment.  
“Newt, I will never stop loving you”  
And Newt could add another happy memory to all of the things that happened in his mum’s garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my style feels kinda gritty in this one but i don't know, i worked so long on this and maybe i just read it too many times.
> 
> i would love to hear your feedback! :)


End file.
